Untitled
by raven serpentine
Summary: Steps that should be taken. Broken hearts. Comforted souls. Please read and review! :) Best viewed on 3/4
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

**Untitled by raven serpentine**

Chapter 1

"Ne, Kyoya..."

"Huh?"

"Please take care of Haruhi for me."

"Why?"

* * *

"We need to end this here, Haruhi."

"What? Why? I don't understand."

"I will be going to Italy to marry the daughter of the Sekimoto Financial. It is an important step I must take to stop the overtaking of the company."

"Is that so, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi said with a poker face. Her head is blank. She does not know what to do with all of her emotions that just wanted to burst.

"Iie. Please listen to me Haruhi. I'll comeback for you. Wait for me. I just need a little time to secure the company."

"Before, someone said to me that goodbyes don't always mean endings. They can also be beginnings but Tamaki-senpai, I think this is not just a momentary ending."

She looked at Tamaki with her doey eyes as tears start to form from it.

"Goodbye Tamaki. Arigato."

* * *

"And here I thought our love was something big."

"Haruhi..."

"You don't need to comfort me Kyoya-senpai, especially not out of pity."

"Make a deal with me."

"I don't have anything that may be useful to you."

"No. You'll have one as soon as you graduate law."

"And what would this deal be?"

"Marry me."

* * *

Hi everyone! This is my first KyoyaxHaruhi fic. Thank you for reading! Please be kind and review. The next chapter will be up soon. I hope you'll like it. :D

.raven serpentine


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

**Untitled by raven serpentine**

Chapter 2

"Marry me."

"What?"

"I said, marry me."

"You must be joking."

"Be my lawyer and my wife."

"Do you hate me?"

"What a preposterous idea. Have you forgotten that we are friends?"

"But you are still the Shadow King, Kyoya-senpai."

"You don't trust me?"

"I do, but..."

"You'll be going to Tamaki's engagement as my companion."

"What? No! I don't want to!"

"I already asked Ranka-san and he agreed."

"You know how it hurts me to see him but why do you still..."

Haruhi became unable to continue her sentence and started crying. Kyoya sighed and embraced Haruhi in his arms.

"Oh dear me, I never thought you'd be a crybaby."

"Kyoya-senpai..."

"Kyoya will do. After all, you'll be attending as my lady."

"And your deal?"

"I'll give you time to think about it. I don't want to force you into anything."

Kyoya let go of her and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"Never thought you had it in you to comfort ladies."

"That's special service."

"So when is the engagement party?"

"It will be tonight at eight."

"Tonight? Wait, don't you think it is a bit too fast?"

"Not really. I'll be expecting you later, honey."

Kyoya kissed the confused Haruhi on her cheek and left with a smirk.

* * *

Hello! I'm sorry for the late update. I'm getting busy because of school activities. Because of that I'll be uploading two chapters! Thank you for reading! Please be kind and review.

.raven serpentine


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

**Untitled by raven serpentine**

Chapter 3

"Are you sure about your decision, Kyoya?"

"Yes. I'll be using my shares from Eclair to help Tamaki."

"And the girl?"

"I won't do anything that will put her in a tight position."

"I see."

Kyoya looked at his father with confusion.

"You won't object?"

"No. You are a man now, Kyoya. You should already know that you need to be responsible of your actions. Your eldest brother will soon become the head of the family and you refuse to use our family resources for your business. What can this old man do?"

"Arigato, Otou-sama."

Upon reaching his room, Kyoya called Haruhi's father.

"Good evening Ranka-san. Is Haruhi ready?"

"Oh my, Kyo-kun! She refuses to go to the party! What should we do?"

"It's okay Ranka-san. I'll pick her up."

"Okay! I'll wait for you!" Ranka-san said with his overzealous voice.

Kyoya reached the Fujioka household and found a sleeping Haruhi leaning on the wall. With a snap of his fingers, the assistants started grooming the now startled Haruhi. Within a minute, they changed her into a knee-length aqua blue chiffon dress which highlighted her white skin and into a pair of white stilettos. Her now shoulder-length hair was swept in a sleek bob hairstyle that made her look more feminine.

"We'll be on our way, Ranka-san. Thank you for your help."

"Enjoy the night, dears!"

* * *

The engagement party was held in the Suoh mansion. Red carpet was laid on the floor for the celebrities and high-ranking people that will attend the event. The Hitachiin twins together with Mori and Hani arrived at 6pm to represent their families. 30 minutes later, Kyoya and Haruhi arrived in a limo. At first, Haruhi refused to go out of the limo but with Kyoya's convincing powers...or threats she nodded. She was helped by Kyoya in getting out of the car. He put a hand on her back while walking on the red carpet.

"Kyoya, I'm not used with such shoes! What do I do if I fall?" Haruhi whispered.

"Don't worry. I'm beside you. I'll be here when you fall. Smile and be confident."

Those words really gave her so much confidence and a red face too. Who would have thought that the Shadow King can give such comforting words?

* * *

So this is the 3rd chapter! I hope you liked this chapter. I'll really upload whenever I can. Thank you so much for reading! Please review.

Links for Haruhi's hair and dress will be on my profile if you wanna see it. :)

.raven serpentine


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

**Untitled by raven serpentine**

Chapter 4

Hani was the first to notice them as soon as they entered.

"Haru-chan! Kyo-chan!"

"Hani-senpai!"

Hani leapt and hugged Haruhi which made her smile. He started playing with Haruhi, spinning round and round which created a commotion.

"Who is that girl?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her before."

"What a shameful person!"

"Doesn't she know that this is a prestigious event?"

The commotion caught Tamaki's attention and walked towards the crowd.

_Isn't that Haruhi and Hani-senpai?_

A lady came forward to confront Haruhi.

"Ojou-san, don't you think you're at the wrong place? You are causing quite a fuss, you know?"

As Haruhi began to respond, Kyoya interrupted.

"Excuse me, Madam. Do you have anything against my fiancé?"

_FIANCEE?!_

Everyone stared at the youngest Ootori, even Haruhi. Kyoya held Haruhi close to him while putting his right arm around her waist.

"Ootori-sama! This plain-looking girl? Your fiancé? That can't be!"

"Do you have any problem with my choice of woman?"

"No...Anou..."

"If I recall, you are Miss Hyacinth Mikami of Mikami Enterprises. Do you want to lose your company's contract to the Ootoris?"

"You can't do that! We are an important client!"

"Really? Would you want to try?"

The lady irritably left the scene and slowly, the people dispersed and returned to their former activities.

"Kyoya-senpai, is that true?" The twins said in unison.

"Well...its not-"

"Of course not! That was just out of the blue, right Kyoya?" Haruhi interrupted.

"That's an interesting notion in its own way."

Kyoya smirked and left the others dumbfounded.

* * *

It's the 4th chapter! I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review. Doomo arigatou gozaimasu!

.raven serpentine


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

**Untitled by raven serpentine**

Chapter 5

The host club members are now seated at their designated table when the couple was announced.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I now introduce to you, Mr. Tamaki Suoh and Ms. Celine Sekimoto!"

The couple came out with smiles on their faces as everyone applauded. Celine Sekimoto is a true beauty with her white complexion, long brown hair and blue eyes. Her hand is clutched around Tamaki's arm. Everyone gave their regards except the host club members.

"And now to present to you the objective of tonight's event, please welcome Chairman Kuze Sekimoto!"

Chairman Sekimoto bowed to show his gratitude and began his announcement.

"Sirs and Madams, I am glad to tell you that the Suoh Corporation and our company will be entering a new era! Our daughter Celine will be marrying Mr. Tamaki Suoh to instil good relationship between the two companies. Thank you for coming tonight and please enjoy the feast we prepared. Again, good evening and enjoy the night!"

At the time of the announcement, Haruhi was firmly clutching at Kyoya's coat. The orchestra commenced to play as soon as the Sekimoto chairman ended his speech. The others noticed the uneasiness on her face and asked her for a dance to ease her discomfort.

"Haru-chan! Let's dance!"

"Ne Haruhi, don't you need to move your body a bit?" Hikaru said.

"Don't waste the dress, Haruhi!" Kaoru agreed.

"But I don't know how to dance!"

"It's okay." Mori stated while already leading her to the dance floor."

Moments later, Tamaki asked Haruhi for a dance. Haruhi accepted as a form of courtesy to the holder of the party but refused to meet his eye. They waltzed as Tamaki tried to converse with Haruhi.

"Haruhi, are you really Kyoya's fiancé?"

"No. Well at least, not yet."

"Why won't you wait for me?"

"I don't want to dwell on empty promises, senpai."

"You know that I need to do this."

"If there is will, there is not only one option."

"He doesn't love you."

Haruhi looked straight at Tamaki's eyes.

"How would you know?"

Even before Tamaki could answer, a black haired guy dressed in a suit whisked her away from him.

"Kyoya!"

* * *

I got so motivated when I saw those **story followers and favorite-rs** from my email so here's a new chapter! :) Was that a cliff hanger? I'm really grateful to anyone who reads this story. Thank you to **those who reviewed **for taking the time to give opinions for this story**. Doomo arigatou gozaimasu!**

.raven serpentine


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

Note: _Italics are thoughts_. _**Bold Italics are lyrics.**_

**Untitled by raven serpentine**

Chapter 6

"Kyoya!"

"I'm sorry Tamaki, I believe I have the privilege to dance with my fiancé. Also, I think Ms. Celine is looking for you over there."

Tamaki twinge and left which made Kyoya smirk.

"Now my lady, shall we dance?"

"It won't give you any merits."

"Well, it may raise my capability as an escort."

The music played suddenly became mellow and slow. Few remained swaying to the song while the others returned to their seats.

_**Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

Kyoya put his hands on Haruhi's waist.

_**But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

"Do you feel sad?"

"Well, I sort of wish I had not come."

**_One step closer _**

Kyoya put his arms around her waist, moving her closer to him. Haruhi sighed. She found the gesture comforting and decided to lean on him. They stayed like that throughout the song. They look so romantic that made the host club members and also the spectators wonder about the two's real relationship.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

"Haruhi, are you sleepy?"

The girl with doe-like eyes looked at him and said no.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah."

"How much do you have in your wallet?"

"Only enough for 10 burgers."

_**And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me**_

"Treat me to the burgers and I'll treat you to ootoro, how's that?"

"You don't mind a greasy food?"

"I think its okay once in a while. Just for research."

Haruhi laughed and agreed on the deal.

_**I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Tamaki saw the blissful face of Haruhi while talking to Kyoya. He was the one that made her look her happiest before and now he have lost her. He felt a pang in his chest as he followed the leaving couple with his eyes.

* * *

And now, here's the 6th chapter! By the way, to those who doesn't know the lyrics put in this story (which I doubt) it is _**A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**_. Thank you for reading! Please read and review.** Doomo arigatou!**

.raven serpentine


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

Note: _Italics are thoughts_.

**Untitled by raven serpentine**

Chapter 7

AFTER 3 YEARS

"Kyo-chan, stop ruffling my clothes!"

"Haruhi, why do you have to name the cat after Ootori-sama?"

There playing around her folded clothes is a black cat with a small bell on its collar. The feline ran outside the room upon being scolded by its master.

"It was a present from him so, why not?"

"You're kinda naughty huh, Haruhi?"

"Yeah right, Sylvie." Haruhi said in a nonchalant manner.

Sylvia is like her assistant at the Ootori company and is a close friend to her. She is a cheerful blonde with an hourglass body. Being an exceptional student, Haruhi graduated a month ago from law school. Her cellphone rang and Kyoya's name appeared on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi."

"How's Spain?"

"Beautiful. I'll be going back in 3 days, would you mind having dinner with everyone?"

"I don't mind. Do you need any particular file?"

"Yeah. The contract with Mr. Smith."

"I'm sending it now. Please check your e-mail."

"Got it. See you in three days."

"Hai. Hai. Take care."

"Alright."

Kyoya and Haruhi have gotten closer these 3 years that passed. The deal about being Kyoya's lawyer is on but the marriage was put on hold. He told her that she does not need to force herself to marry him. She has no problems in marrying Kyoya since he is a considerate and responsible person. Tamaki is no longer an issue since she has moved on however, the other side have been sending several rumors to the media. Haruhi sighed. She hopes that the idiot king won't do anything stupid.

_Oh! I forgot to remind Kyoya to eat!_

* * *

Sorry for the slow updates and the short chapter. School is just...yeah. HAHA. Anyway, here's a short transitional chappie and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading. :) Please tell me about your opinions, suggestions and etc. READ AND REVIEW!

.raven serpentine


End file.
